


О подарках и других сложностях

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Простое ли это дело - выбор подарка на Рождество?..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для irina-gemini на Новый 2016 год) Соответственно, АУ к "Стар Трек: Бесконечность"

Джим стоял на втором торговом уровне Звездной базы VII, уставившись на витрину одного из земных магазинов. За стеклом, в окружении ангелочков и снежинок, лежали перчатки. Джим вздохнул. Снежинки казались чистым издевательством, учитывая тридцать градусов тепла в тени, но все, кто придерживался земного календаря и европейских традиций, считали своим долгом так или иначе напомнить о Рождестве. Будто еловые лапы могли создать иллюзию дома.

Джим вздохнул еще раз. Перчатки, в отличие от снежинок, выглядели очень неплохо, но на душе все равно было тоскливо.

Он уже купил всем подарки, — дело оказалось несложным. Чехову — очередную настольную игру. Это была их с Сулу страсть, они пытались раздобыть их у всех встречных народов, а потом в так называемые дни открытых дверей раздавали экипажу, и к ним обычно записывались очереди. В этот раз Джим сумел достать почти эксклюзивную и почти неприличную штуку — что-то вроде футбола на раздевание одной совершенно безумной расы.

Для Сулу он выбрал не менее редкий кактус, Скотти — ромуланский эль, Боунзу — недавно переизданного «Фаворита» Дика Фрэнсиса, которого тот обожал, непонятно почему — на вкус Джима, это было ужасно скучно и предсказуемо для детектива. Ухуре были куплены билеты на спектакль, о котором она вспоминала на днях…

Но оставалась одна проблема, которая вымотала всю душу. Джим не знал, что дарить Споку. Его посещали несколько идей, которые казались гениальными, но уже через несколько часов он признавал их то слишком глупыми, то оскорбительными, то демонстрирующими чувство, которое демонстрировать совсем не хотелось… Старпом, сам того не желая, все-таки сумел загнать своего капитана в безвыигрышную ситуацию.

— Похоже, мы в засаде, капитан, — раздалось прямо над ухом. Джим вздрогнул, выныривая из размышлений, обернулся и увидел улыбающегося Чехова. — Мистеру Споку подарок выбираете?

— Паша, только не говори мне про дедуктивный метод. Я начинаю тебя бояться.

Чехов засмеялся.

— Ну, всем остальным — это просто. Мне настолку, мистеру Скотту — виски… хотя нет, что-нибудь контрабандное из Империи, Хикару — какое-нибудь растение или семена, Нийоте — билеты на ту дикую постановку… Кстати, если и вправду билеты, то тут вы промахнулись, — их купили для нее еще как минимум трое человек. И один вулканец.

У Джима открылся рот.

— Я взял в первый ряд партера… Черт, подожди, неужели я настолько предсказуем?!

Судя по всему, вид у него был совсем не капитанский, потому что Чехов вновь рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Нет, назвать вас предсказуемым я бы не решился. Просто все наши желания как на ладони, а с подарками рисковать никому не хочется. Даже вам, как я понял. — Чехов смущенно ухмыльнулся и приподнял повыше пакеты, которые держал в руках. — Я вот примерно то же самое купил. Только… Капитан, вы ведь хорошо знаете доктора Маккоя… Скажите, что ему можно подарить? Он так помог мне, тогда, на Зауре, с моей ногой, и вообще…

Чехов запнулся. Джим посмотрел на него и чуть не присвистнул от изумления — у его неунывающего навигатора покраснели уши, а пальцы добела сжали ручки пакетов. 

«Ну, ничего себе! Куда же Боунз смотрит, черт возьми!».

— Он любит детективы, настоящий кофе, виски... Перчатки — тоже хороший вариант. Ему надо беречь руки.

Чехов кивнул, но как-то уныло. Джим вздохнул. Он понимал мальчишку — рисковать было опасно. Нужно было что-то проверенное, надежное, и без намеков. Чтобы не обидеть, не оттолкнуть. Тем более в праздник.

Но так хотелось вопреки всему дать понять…

Боунз оценил бы перчатки. Но еще больше он оценил бы возможность. Он оценил бы знак.

— Нет. Всё это ерунда. — Джим встряхнул головой. — Слушай. Купи любую безделушку, но только маленькую, совсем. И плоскую. 

«Чтобы он мог носить в кармане. Если захочет».

Чехов озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— Вам не кажется, что это… будет немножко странно.

— Ты сам спросил у меня совета.

«Давай рискнем, Пашка. Когда, если не в Рождество?..»

— Спасибо, капитан. — Чехов отвел взгляд, но тут же снова поднял голову. — Можно, я вам тоже предложу кое-что?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Джим.

— Купите коммандеру Споку «жучок». И разрешите прикрепить себе на кобуру. Он будет очень доволен.

Джим уставился на Чехова, пытаясь выглядеть рассерженным, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался. Ему вдруг стало так легко, как не было, наверное, уже тысячу лет…

Но выбрать подарки ни один, ни другой не успели.

Через двадцать минут «Энтерпрайз» отозвали из увольнительной. В системе Веды начались военные столкновения, и все ближайшие корабли Звездного флота были направлены на эвакуацию граждан Федерации.

***

Джим пришел в себя в медотсеке. Электронные часы на стене показывали дату «24 декабря» и время «23:15». Внезапно цифры задвоились, перед глазами помутнело от боли, и Джим вспомнил, почему попал в медотсек. Во время миссии он получил по голове от кого-то из местных.

Рядом с ним в кресле сидел Спок. Почувствовав, что Джим проснулся, он поднял голову от падда и глухо сообщил:

— У нас пятьдесят шесть пассажиров сверх положенного по нормативу.

— Ты разместил?

— Да.

— Спасибо. — Джим потер пальцами переносицу. — А я не успел.

— Чего не успели, капитан? — в голосе Спока послышалось беспокойство.

— Не успел выбрать тебе подарок.

Спок положил падд на тумбочку, но тут же взял его обратно. А потом поднялся из кресла.

— Для меня лучшим подарком было бы, если бы вы старались, хотя бы иногда старались возвращаться из миссий без повреждений. И я требую, чтобы в случае высокой потенциальной опасности мы спускались на планеты вместе. 

— Вместе по уставу не полагается, — растерянно пробормотал Джим.

— Я обосную, — выговорил Спок и направился к двери. 

Джим приподнялся на локте. 

— Знаешь, Пашка предложил подарить тебе «жучок» и прикрепить его мне на кобуру.

— Это было бы неэтично и нарушило личные границы, — тихо, будто самому себе ответил Спок.

Цифры на часах обнулились, и двадцать четвертое перетекло в двадцать пятое. 

— С Рождеством, Спок. 

— Будьте счастливы, капитан. Я купил вам перчатки, но они…

— Давай так — я тебе совместные миссии, а ты мне — совместные вечера. Иногда. Я вряд ли когда-нибудь буду в безопасности, Спок, но я буду счастлив. А это тоже немало. Поверь мне.

В палате стало тихо. Джим прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание, ожидая ответа, и вздрогнул, когда теплые пальцы тихонько коснулись его плеча.

— Только вечера?

— На ваше усмотрение, коммандер.

***

Когда Маккой зашел в палату проверить Джима и увидел спавшего в кресле Спока, то решил, что с осмотром и Рождеством можно и повременить. 

Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Маккой посмотрел на гору подарков, наваленную на столе. Докторов всегда было, кому и за что благодарить, хоть он и пытался запретить это. Разбирать ничего не хотелось. «К черту!» — Маккой направился к двери, но внезапно развернулся, подошел к столу и начал быстро проверять свертки. Сердце почти упало, но наконец он обнаружил крохотный конвертик, подписанный торопливым почерком неугомонного русского энсина из джимовой смены. Маккой взял письмо, приглушил свет и вышел из кабинета.

Добравшись до своей каюты, он устало сел на койку и распечатал подарок. Из конверта вывалился листочек бумаги и маленький пластиковый квадратик — детская забава, «зашифрованная фотография». Изображение на ней появлялось, только если ее касался определенный человек, — она настраивалась на отпечатки пальцев. 

Записка оказалась короткой: «Этот парень всегда хранил меня. Пусть он так же хранит и вас. С Рождеством!»

Маккой с изумлением коснулся крохотного кусочка пластика и несколько секунд рассматривал проступившее фото, а потом откинулся на подушку, сжимая в ладони подарок.

На фотографии ослепительно улыбался Юрий Гагарин.


End file.
